


They Call Me...

by oppaisdead



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Catholic School, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comeback, Dark, Demons, EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Inspired by Music, KaiSoo - Freeform, Long, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Obsession, Possession, Religion, Violence, detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Why does my heart beat?"</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo was the type to have parents who were passionately religious. It wasn’t a problem when he was younger, but the older he got, the more of a burden it was to attend services and sit through long, taxing lectures over the word of God. He began to discern his religion more as something that he had to do, rather than he desired to do. All the talks of faith and loving God were getting to be too much.   
And then his parents enrolled him into a Catholic school for his high school years. It was a boarding school, a rather strict one that his father had gone to as well.   
It ran in the family, and that was all there was to it. He’d had quite a few friends in middle school, but now he would be losing all of them. Moving a few cities out into the rural area where the school really was, and only being able to come home on holiday.   
His parents gave him a cellphone for his sixteenth birthday, and before the semester ended he stored all his friends phone numbers in for safekeeping.   
He didn’t know what this school had in store for him. But after long lectures over how prestigious and serious it was, he had notion that it would not be fun. At all.   
Not only this, but it was a single gender school. Meaning he’d be surrounded by nothing but boys. He never got along with boys.  
He was too small, too shy. Girls seemed to take a fancy to him, a few even fawning over him and having cute innocent crushes.   
He had two girlfriends throughout middle school, and he had kissed the most recent for her birthday. Relationships never really clicked for him though, so he didn’t really mind the lack of girls. He wasn’t girl-crazed, like most guys his age were. He just had no need for it.

Jongin was as dedicated as anyone could be to their God. This wasn’t something his parents had expected. But he loved every single second of the sermons, he loved the feeling of prayer and of singing hymns. He was fully aware of his faith, taking it to his heart.   
He’d asked to go to a private Catholic school, only to find his parents weary of letting him go.   
“It’s pretty far, Jongin. We won’t be able to see you much.” His mother had pleaded him quietly, but in the end Jongin said his faith was that important to him, after ensuring his mother that he would visit as often as possible.   
He could be categorized as spoiled by other people. He was an only child, and his parents adored him more than anything else. He always got what he wanted, even though he rarely asked for anything. His parents had always been willing to give him material things to keep him happy, even though he didn’t need them.  
Jongin was rather popular with girls. He was handsome, and well developed. Not to mention his passion for dancing was a complete superpower to middle school girls.  
They’d often sneak in while he was practicing in the auditorium, and the one lucky girl would stay by after everyone else left, only to confess to him.   
It happened to Jongin daily, and every single time he turned the girl down. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, it was simply that he didn’t want to date anyone.   
He wasn’t attracted to any of the girls who liked him. He had no notion to date anyone, and he was sure it would stay that way. 

Kyungsoo took a bus to the school, grabbing a taxi to drive him there. His parents had given him enough money to get there, wiring the rest to his card, with the promise he’d come visit for Christmas.   
Jongin’s parents drove him there themselves, even helping him find his room and get his things organized. They were reluctant to leave, and stuck around for much longer.   
Kyungsoo’s room was on the second floor, down the hall.   
His roommate came in a bit after he arrived, dragging his things in a heavy dark suitcase. He was rather small, skinny, with dark wavy hair. His face was girly, and his uniform fit him nicely.   
“Hi, I’m Baekhyun.” His voice was soft, but high, leaking with friendliness.   
It made him sick.   
“Kyungsoo.” He didn’t say much else, but faked a smile and continued to fold his uniforms up.   
Kyungsoo thought of himself as friendly, tolerant, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it. People just knew how to make him tick, make his eye twitch, make him want to smack them.   
He had always been that way, his parents thinking he was shy.  
Which he was. He was fairly shy, and he hated to admit it. Maybe that’s why he was so cold about things. Ashamed to show his face. It made him feel weak, which he knew he wasn’t.   
Baekhyun was chatting away, happily putting away his things.   
“Have you met the neighbors yet? I thought maybe we should go talk to them as well.”  
“You can, if you’d like. I need to finish this.” He kept his voice low, almost a murmur. He wasn’t loud either. Unlike his new roommate.   
Baekhyun left with a shrug, not really minding the way he was acting.  
The dorms began to get louder, people conversing and introducing each other in the hallways. Kyungsoo knew he should go out, meet some friends, but he really didn’t want to.  
And he wasn’t planning on it until Baekhyun drug him outside.   
“This is my roommate, Kyungsoo.”  
Kyungsoo was forced to a group of guys. They were all very good looking, thee type of boys you’d see in a movie, rather than in real life. The smaller boy pulled on Kyungsoo’s arm, pointing to the tall guy leaning against the wall. “That’s Chanyeol, and Sehun is beside him.”  
Sehun looked like a model, he couldn’t deny it. His hair was dark, but cut in just the right way. He was tall, thin, his body looking muscular. Chanyeol was rather dorky, reminding him of a golden retriever, huge and playful.  
Beside him was a pretty short guy, who he’d almost mistaken as a boy at first glance. He was very small, looking up at Sehun with puppy eyes filled with adoration.   
“That’s Luhan.” Luhan snapped out of his trance and smiled softly. “I’m Sehun’s roommate.”  
“Who’s your roommate?” Kyungsoo looked up at huge, towering Chanyeol.   
“A city boy, it seems.”  
Baekhyun frowned and pointed down the hall. “Go get him.”  
Chanyeol sighed and nodded, moving down the hallway quickly, pushing through the crowd.  
Kyungsoo tried his best to escape, only to be pulled back by Baekhyun.  
Kyungsoo crinkled his eyebrows, his eyes twitching. “What are you doing…”  
“You should stay and meet his roommate, don’t be antisocial.”  
Kyungsoo bit his lip. He really didn’t need to argue with his new roommate but he was already pissing him off.  
He waited quietly, listening to Luhan and Baekhyun ask Sehun about where he came from. Apparently Sehun was rich, and came from a pretty well off family. Not only that, but he was a model, just like Kyungsoo though he should be.   
Luhan came from a more rural family, living in the area. He didn’t seem to fit in much, but from his looks it was obvious. He reminded Kyungsoo of a deer, with his tiny face and deep brown hair.   
Chanyeol came back a bit after, and Kyungsoo nearly froze in place when he saw the boy in front of him. His frame was thin, he was tall, much taller than himself, but not taller than Chanyeol. His hair was dyed a light brown that matched his eyes, and his lips were a perfect round shape. He radiated popularity, talent, and beauty.   
“This is Jongin, my roommate.”  
Jongin smiled and Kyungsoo felt like he needed to run. That guy was too perfect. Way too perfect.  
His voice was soft, cheerful. Luhan spoke up, “Sehun, looks like you have competition.”  
Jongin’s laugh was pure silk, but Kyungsoo didn’t look at him.  
In fact, he avoided every single inch of him, making an excuse to slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does my heart beat?"

“Who was that? I didn’t catch his name…” And he wished he had. He seemed rather skittish, running away like that. Jongin had been dragged into the hallway, only to come face to face with the stranger. He’d already met Sehun, Luhan, and Baekhyun, but not the short boy with the doe-like eyes. He couldn’t shake the sight of him, even if it was just a slight glimpse.  
Baekhyun spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows. “Kyungsoo, my roommate. Sorry he ran off like that…”  
Luhan grinned as he spoke. “He’s shy.”  
Chanyeol shook his head. “He’s not very friendly, and we need to change that.”  
“He looked kinda scared of Jongin.” Baekhyun laughed a bit, nudging at Sehun’s side. “I get it though.”   
Jongin shrugged. “Am I really that scary?” His eyes widened a bit. He was actually concerned. People never acted that way towards him. Normally he attracted people. Not scared them off.   
“He’s just antisocial.” Baekhyun shrugged.   
“It’s nothing any of us can change.”  
It didn’t take long and they were all acquainted, Kai taking a liking to Sehun rather quickly.   
Birds of a feather flock together; which is exactly why they got along. Pretty boys, popular, into art and music. It was an easy friendship to make. 

Baekhyun took it easy for a while, giving Kyungsoo his space, letting Kyungsoo have some peace and quiet.  
It was only one week in, and he already could sense Baekhyun was the absolute worst person to have as a roommate. Chanyeol, on the other hand, spent more time in Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s dorm than his own, and Kyungsoo had to sit and watch Chanyeol give Baekhyun the saddest puppy eyes that he’d ever seen.  
It was obvious the two had a thing for each other, and yet neither of them chose to speak up about it.   
Annoying, if anything. That’s what it was.  
Baekhyun was rather quiet, other than the common flirtatious meeting with Chanyeol. He shared the same music tastes as him, and they always ate dinner together. Baekhyun wasn’t that bad of a roommate, but he definitely wasn't the best.  
His classes were easy so far, and he didn’t pay much attention to anything else.   
He’d been successfully avoiding Baekhyun’s clan, thanks to the tall and rather dangerous seeming Kim Jongin.   
Luckily, he didn’t have any classes with him, because honestly he didn’t know what he’d do if he did.   
There was something about him, and Kyungsoo couldn’t figure it out at the moment. 

“Why don’t you invite Kyungsoo to eat lunch with us?” Chanyeol asked, motioning down the hall where the shorter boy had just disappeared.   
He glanced across the table, where Kai was staring down the hallway where he had disappeared.   
He couldn’t tell what Jongin was feeling towards him. It seemed a bit like curiosity. But then again, it seemed like more. He was unsure what that “more” actually was.   
“He won’t agree to.”  
“Then make him, Baek. He doesn’t seem to deny you.”   
Baekhyun groaned. “FIne, but I don’t why you want him here so bad, Chanyeol.”  
Luhan raised his eyebrows at the sassy remark Baekhyun gave to the taller one.   
“Hey, let’s all calm down. It doesn’t hurt to ask, either way.” His voice was soft, and it got Sehun’s attention pretty quick.  
Kai and Sehun were stuck to each other since day one, leaving Luhan the only one without a buddy, since Baekhyun and Chanyeol were practically super glued by their fingertips.   
Luhan didn’t speak much, just lingered around Sehun.   
The other guys could see right through it. Luhan desperately wanted Sehun’s attention, and for some reason, he wouldn’t give it to him. Sehun was either too blind to tell, or he was ignoring him. Either one was a pretty big possibility.   
But Sehun always snapped to reality when Luhan spoke. It was odd, and vaguely noticeable by everyone except Luhan.   
“Are you gonna ask him or what?” Sehun added, motioning towards the hallway.  
Baekhyun groaned, getting up and running down the hall.

Kyungsoo wasn’t too happy with the question.  
“Will you come eat lunch with me?”  
Kyungsoo paused, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t hit on me.”  
Baekhyun widened his eyes. “I’m not!”  
“Oh, right… You only have eyes for Chanyeol.”  
Baekhyun turned bright red, changing the subject rather quickly.  
“Come on! They wanted me to ask, so just come. Just for once, okay?”  
Kyungsoo huffed, adjusting his bag and turning around. “Fine.”  
Maybe if he did this Baekhyun wouldn’t ask again. And he’d get a little peace and quiet.  
He made his way to the table, pausing when he caught sight of the seating arrangement.   
It was a table that sat six. Clockwise the order went, empty chair, Luhan, Kai, empty chair (with Kai’s bag in it), Sehun, and Chanyeol. Leaving Kyungsoo with the choice to sit beside Luhan and Chanyeol, or Kai and Sehun.  
Jongin quickly moved his bag though, setting it beside his chair. “Here, you can sit here.”  
He smiled, and Kyungsoo avoided his eyes, walking to sit beside Chanyeol, only to watch Baekhyun get there much sooner.   
He swallowed, moving quietly to sit beside Kai.  
He sat there, tense and unmoving, a fake smile tugging at his lips.   
“Thanks for coming to sit with us.” Chanyeol spoke up first, and everyone agreed with his statement. A conversation sparked up quickly, about the teacher who was kicked out at the beginning of the semester.   
But Kyungsoo wasn’t paying attention to that. He was paying attention to how close Jongin was to him. He was fully aware that he was closer, leaning towards him just a bit as he joined in the conversation.   
He tried lifting his eyes to look at him, but it was impossible. He looked instead at his lap, staring at the way his pants wrinkled slightly at the jeans, and came a bit above his ankles.  
“Kyungsoo…?” He heard a softer voice, one much less of volume than the rest of the conversation, and he froze.  
Jongin put his hand on the center of his back, his fingers running over his bumpy spine just a soft millimeter. “Are you alright.”  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, and he looked at his own lap, nodding a bit, feeling Jongin’s touch burning an imprint through his dress shirt and into his skin.   
He wasn’t breathing, it was obvious. And he desperately needed to.  
But the more he told himself to breathe, the more he couldn’t do it.  
Breathe, god dammit. Breathe!!  
But he couldn’t, and he felt himself slip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are closed-off...  
> I will knock on your door, so will you let me in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Feel free to ask any plot questions or questions on any confusion you have. If you'd also like for me to be more detailed about a specific ship, or introduce new members just let me know. This story is for my readers, and I like to let them influence it, since I am writing as I go.

Luckily, Chanyeol was fairly strong, and Kyungsoo was fairly light. The trip to the infirmary was short, but chaotic. The whole table was shocked when Kyungsoo suddenly blacked out.  
Jongin’s face went pale, and before he knew it Chanyeol was over Kyungsoo, checking his pulse and breathing.  
Who knew he was CPR certified?   
Luhan went into complete shock at first, going silent and grabbing the closest thing, which happened to be Sehun’s arm. Baek nearly screamed, causing the whole room to look over.  
Which, in turn, caused more attention and other boys running over to see the commotion.  
The nurse said Kyungsoo hadn’t gotten enough oxygen and he fainted. They suspected asthma, but he hadn’t been wheezing, and it wasn’t even in his records.   
The nurse suspected stress, which was uncommon so early in the semester. But she told them to let them stay, and Kai stayed along with him.  
Was it his fault? Maybe. It sure seemed that way…  
But he didn’t want to blame himself for it. He hadn’t done anything to purposefully cause it, right? Not that he didn’t know of. Maybe it really was just anxiety, but caused by what?  
Himself?  
He couldn’t help but let that go to his head. Had he fainted because of him…? Why?  
Before he avoided him… maybe he was just that shy, right?  
Either way, he looked stunning while resting. His pale skin was nearly flawless, his eyelashes long and curved, brushing against his cheeks.  
Jongin had the urge to reach out and brush the hair from his forehead, but he kept himself grounded.   
He thought he should probably leave before he woke up, just in case he was the reason he fainted in the first place.   
So he left, leaving a note beside his bed and wishing him to feel better. 

Kyungsoo woke up around two am, groaning at the pounding in his head. He took a few minutes to adjust, trying to figure out where the hell he was and why his lights were on.  
“Oh, you’re awake, sweetie?”  
He opened his mouth to ask who the hell was calling him sweetie, only to be greeted by a young nun. A nurse, obviously. She was dressed in a crisp veil and a cross hung around her neck. “Feeling any better?”  
Kyungsoo nodded, even though he wasn’t feeling better at all. “Uh… what happened?”  
“You fainted in the lunchroom, and your friend brought you here.”  
He felt his stomach lurch. “Great.” He stood up quickly, leaning against the wall for some support. “I’m leaving now.”  
He grabbed his bad quickly, making his way down the hall to his dorm. The lights were off, and he figured Baekhyun was probably asleep. Which was great, because maybe he’d have some peace and quiet. He opened the door quietly, slipping inside.  
He tried his best to be quiet, but paused when he heard frantic whispering.  
A light came on beside Baek’s table, and he blinked slightly, letting his eyes adjust.  
Chanyeol was sitting beside him, rubbing his eyes gently.   
Kyungsoo nearly dropped his bag.   
“Um… what is he doing in here?”  
“W-We were... watching a movie and he fell asleep.”  
Chanyeol gave a goofy smile, his hair sticking up in every direction. “You’re feeling any better?”  
“No, not really. I want to sleep.”  
He saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchange a glance and a sigh. Chanyeol got up quickly, leaving the room with a wave.  
Kyungsoo waited until the door was closed before speaking. “Like hell you guys were watching a movie.”  
“Well… we were…”  
“And doing what else? Sucking face? Look, I don’t care what you’re into, but don’t suck face with him in my room.” His voice was cold, but he didn’t care. He didn’t feel well, and today wasn’t the best.  
“Our room.” Baekhyun snapped.  
“I live here too.” Kyungsoo climbed into bed, ending the conversation by turning the light off quickly.  
It was silent for a moment, before he heard Baek talk again. “Jongin was worried about you.”  
“I don’t care, Baekhyun. I’m done talking.”  
Baekhyun didn’t say another word. 

Kyungsoo woke up the next morning to find their room empty. Baekhyun had already gone to class, thank god.   
If anything he didn’t want to see anyone after that mess.   
Today was Sunday, the first Sunday the school shared together. Which meant it was time for a mandatory service. He filed into the back of the chapel, staying as far away as everyone as possible and keeping his head down.   
It was what he normally did anyways, staying away from a majority of people. It was hard to gain his trust, and even harder to gain his friendship, so he didn’t do well with company.  
Luckily, Baek didn’t see him as they filed in, and he kept to himself through the whole ceremony.

“Did you tell him I was worried?” Jongin whispered quietly under the preacher’s voice and the piano.   
“Yeah, I did.” Baekhyun whispered back softly, glaring since he was talking in the middle of prayer; very unlike Jongin, either way. “He wasn’t very happy that night.”  
“Do you see him anywhere…?”  
“Jongin, why don’t you just drop it?” Baekhyun looked at him, his eyes cold.  
He was unsure what happened last night between the two, but Baekhyun obviously wasn’t happy with him. Jongin shut his mouth, remaining calm throughout the rest of the prayer.   
He lined up for confession, finally getting a chance to look around for the short, dark haired doe.   
He looked over at Sehun, who was ignoring Luhan for the third time today. “Do you see him anywhere?”  
Sehun took a moment, scanning the room a bit. “Is that him by the back…? He’s leaving, hurry.” He nudged him, pointing in his direction.  
Jongin let out a sigh of relief, leaving the line quickly, barely getting out his thanks.   
He ran (or, rather, walked quickly since the nuns through a fit at his behavior) outside to the hallway, looking around quickly for him.   
There was a pretty big crowd, and it was oddly chaotic. Apparently, a large majority of people could barely contain themselves through a service, since now everyone was yelling and shouting in the hallways.   
“Kyungsoo! Hey!” He called, seeing him round the corner and head down the hall. Jongin groaned when he lost him in the crowd, deciding it’d be better just to wait until tomorrow. 

Chanyeol got to their room rather late that night, his hair messy as always.   
“Were you with Baekhyun?”   
Chanyeol nodded, falling back on his bed. It emitted a loud groan and he sighed.   
“Did you see Kyungsoo?”  
“Yeah, he was the one who kicked me out.”   
“Did he seem okay?” Jongin seemed truly concerned, his eyebrows knit together with either curiosity or irritation. Chanyeol couldn’t tell.  
“He wasn’t in a good mood.’  
“I need to talk to him.”  
“Well, go. Nothing is stopping you.” Chanyeol smiled, motioning to the door and ruffling his own hair.   
Jongin nodded, slipping his shoes on and walking down the hall, knocking gently at the door.   
He expected Baekhyun, so he was fairly calm.  
Except when Kyungsoo answered the door his heart nearly stopped.   
“O-Oh, hey.” Jongin said, trying to seem calm.  
“What do you need?” Kyungsoo’s face was stone cold, his pouty lips more pouty than usual. Jongin couldn’t help but stare.   
“I wanted to talk.”  
“About?” He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe.   
“How you’re feeling…”  
“I’m fine, thanks and bye.” Kyungsoo went to shut the door, but Jongin stuck his foot in the doorway to stop it.   
“Why are you so cold to me?”

Kyungsoo froze at the question. Why was he so cold to him? He was handsome and nice, very likeable. But he was being avoidant for some reason. When he saw him he wanted to do nothing but run… What was it?   
He honestly couldn’t tell. Jongin was a good guy, that was his honest opinion… but the way he felt was weird. Unexplainable. But he needed to keep his distance, because it was obvious he couldn’t handle being around him.   
That was easily shown through the events a few days ago.  
“I don’t like you.”  
He saw Jongin blink, his face going blank. Kyungsoo continued. “I haven’t liked you since the beginning. I’m sure you’re not used to hearing that, but it’s the truth. Don’t bother me anymore.”  
He shut the door, and this time Jongin didn’t try and stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's right, my type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing! Tell me how you feel about this chapter. :) If you'd like more into a specific ship or character just let me know!

Baekhyun was sitting on his bed when Kyungsoo came back in, and he was staring.  
“Why would you say that to him?”  
“It was the truth. I wasn’t going to lie.” He sat down on his bed, pulling out his textbooks and things he needed.  
“That’s the problem, you did lie. All Jongin was trying to do was check on you, be your friend, and you just sat there and broke his heart.”  
“I didn’t break his heart. He didn’t even know me.”  
“Good thing, or he definitely wouldn’t have tried”  
“You think you have the right to say that to me?” Kyungsoo paused suddenly, looking over at him. “I had my own reasons for doing what I did. This is my life, Baekhyun. Last time I checked it wasn’t yours.”  
Baekhyun stood up, walking to the bathroom. “Do whatever you want. I’m done trying to help you.”  
“You never helped me in the first place, you pest.”  
“Pest?!” Baekhyun paused, widening his eyes. “Who the hell are you calling a pest?!”  
Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark, and honestly it was terrifying. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, his stare menacing and sharp. “The only other person in this room.”  
Baekhyun walked over to him quickly, and Kyungsoo stood, only a bit smaller than him.  
It took a split second and Baekhyun smacked him, hard and fast across the face.  
Kyungsoo shoved him out of the way, only to hear someone open the door and rush inside quickly.  
“What the heck is going on?!” Kyungsoo’s face was red from Baekhyun’s smack, and he raised his eyes to see Chanyeol entering the room.  
“Take care of your boyfriend.” Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol to the side, leaving the room quickly. 

“What happened?”  
Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at him with burning eyes. “He was mean to Kai for no reason.”  
“That doesn’t explain anything to me. Did he hurt you?”  
“No, he pushed me.”  
“Why?”  
Baekhyun went silent, looking away. “I smacked him”  
Chanyeol sighed, looking away. “Nice going.”  
“He called me a pest.”  
Chanyeol rubbed the bridge of his nose a bit, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand to comfort. “You shouldn’t have hit him, regardless.”  
He looked down at him, his eyes softening a bit.  
Baekhyun nodded, chewing his lip nervously and gripping his hand.  
“Does he know?”  
Baekhyun looked up, his eyes questioning. “Know what?”  
Chanyeol turned red, shaking his head a bit. “He just…” He stuttered a bit, visibly getting a little tense. “He called you my boyfriend.”  
Baekhyun laughed softly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “No. Hopefully not.”  
“So… I’m just nervous cause you know… the nuns and stuff. But I just want to make sure… yennow we don't, you don’t...ah, I mean I know we’ve just… you-”  
Chanyeol’s ramble was cut off by Baekhyun’s lips fitting softly against his. This is how it always was. Chanyeol was a crazy nervous mess, a huge dork, who could, honestly, only be tamed by Baekhyun.  
And by tame, he meant being shut up by Baekhyun. With his lips. Which was pretty nice.  
Baekhyun tangled his fingers in his hair, listening to the way Chanyeol’s breath hitched by surprise, and waited a soft moment until he pressed his lips back.  
Baekhyun whispered softly against his lips as Chanyeol pushed him down on the bed. “They never know…”

Jongin had gone off on his own, walking around the dorms to try and calm himself down. He couldn’t tell if it hurt, or if he was okay with it.  
It left a dark fuzzy feeling in his head, and a heavy feeling in his gut.  
The truth was, he had never been rejected that way. He’d never had his feet slide out from right beneath him.  
It felt like building a house, this whole attempt did. But there was something about Kyungsoo that Jongin just absolutely loved.  
Maybe it was his round, big eyes. or his soft, plump, pink lips.  
Or maybe it was his tiny frame, the way his clothes hung off his slim body.  
Or the way he looked so cold and yet so little and innocent.  
It was something that Jongin found incredibly mesmerizing.  
But he decided to just walk it off, having some time for himself. He sat down on a bench and thought.  
He thought about Kyungsoo. Which is what he found himself doing in most of his time recently.  
He thought of the way his spine felt underneath his fingertips, and the way his hair felt while he was sleeping soundly on the bed.  
The problem was, he wanted to be close to him. And as of right now, it wasn’t happening. But he truly wanted it, for reasons he didn’t quite understand.  
“Jongin?”  
Jongin looked up to see Luhan coming down the hall. “What are you doing all by yourself?”  
Jongin sat up straighter and smiled gently at the sight of Luhan. “I’m just thinking.” he laughed gently, standing to meet him. “Were you out?”  
“Yeah, I went to the store…” He held up a plastic bag in his hand, smiling a bit shyly.  
“Oh, yeah? What’s you get?”  
“Um… some ice cream.” He blushed gently. “For Sehun…”  
Jongin grinned widely. “He’s gonna love it.”  
“Ah… I really hope so!” Luhan was always cheerful, lively, and also very naive.  
He never noticed Sehun when Sehun noticed him. It was rather painful to watch, when Sehun wasn’t looking, Luhan was staring in awe. When Luhan was talking Sehun couldn’t seem to pay attention to anything else.  
When Kai and Sehun were talking, all Sehun ever talked about was Luhan. It was funny, seeing the soft push and pulls of their fighting relationship. 

The longer Jongin went without seeing Kyungsoo, the more he needed to see him. He was plagued with headaches from his constant overthinking.  
Kyungsoo never went to services, so Jongin had no possible way to see him.  
After the service Jongin headed to the store, sneaking over the gate quickly.  
On the way back he saw Kyungsoo, walking from his room. Kyungsoo looked up, meeting his eyes, but looked away quickly.  
Jongin’s heart started racing. “Hey- Kyungsoo!”  
He ran over, but Kyungsoo just walked around him.  
This made Jongin’s heart skip a beat and he turned around, grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrist to stop him.  
Kyungsoo paused, feeling the rough grip and tug at his wrist. He whipped around quickly, his eyes wide.  
“What are you doing…?”  
Jongin watched his eyes widen and felt a soft feeling flow through his veins at the lovely sight.  
“Please let me talk to you. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong.” His grip tightened and Kyungsoo winced.  
“J-Jongin, let go…” But he didn’t. He pulled him barely, starting down the hallway.  
Kyungsoo fought his tug, but not able to keep from being dragged. A feeling pooled up in his stomach, and he tried to push it aside. “Jongin, please let go of me.”  
“Boys! No rough housing!” A nun walked by quickly, pulling them apart. She saw Jongin and sighed. “The pastor has been looking for you.”  
Jongin bowed apologetically and walked with her.  
Kyungsoo stood in the hallway, watching them go, feeling stuck in place.  
Jongin turned around, glancing at him. His eyes were dark, beckoning, dangerous.  
The feeling blossomed up in Kyungsoo's stomach quickly again.  
He realized then the feeling he had wasn’t affection. It was fear.


	5. Notice

Hello readers!  
I am so sorry for not updating recently. I went on vacation and I did not have any wifi to write!  
So, expect an update within the next for days.  
Sorry for the wait!  
-oppaisdead


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will enter your heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO Sorry for the wait! This chapter is a bit short, but it's for everyone who wanted some HunHan... it's a bit of the interlude while I work on the next long chapter.  
> SO Sorry again!  
> -oppaisdead

Luhan found his way up to their dorm quietly, opening the door as silently as he could in case Sehun was studying, or napping.  
Sehun was up, scrolling on his phone as he lounged in bed, not looking up when Luhan came in.  
He was actually a bit too shy to look at him half the time. Luhan had such lovely features, features that could catch anyone’s eye.  
“I bought you some ice cream, if you want it.”  
Sehun looked up, raising his eyebrows as Luhan walked over.  
“For me?” He raised his eyebrows, taking the small tub and a spoon out of his hands.  
Luhan nodded. “I know you didn’t have the best day, so I thought it would cheer you up…”  
Sehun bit his lip, smiling just a bit.  
You cheer me up regardless.  
Sehun thought to himself quietly, running through a maze of words on what to say next.  
He settled with a simple, “Thanks,” and began to eat it.  
“You like that kind, right? I may have remembered it wrong…”  
Sehun shook his head, the spoon latched between his lips. “No, no, this is perfect.”  
Luhan smiled rather brightly, looking away and moving to the desk, starting to do his homework.  
It was quiet for a little while, before Sehun realized Luhan didn’t get any for himself.  
“You didn’t get any for you?”  
He looked over towards him, surprise written across his features.  
“No, I didn’t really…”  
He trailed off, sighing a bit.  
He didn’t have enough money.  
Sehun stood up, moving over and sitting on the chair with him. “You can have some.”  
Luhan shook his head quickly, frowning.  
“No, no! I got it for you, not me.”  
“C’mon, I’m not going to eat all this for myself…”  
Sehun had come to realize a few things over the past few months.  
Luhan was rather fragile. He always did things for others and never for himself. He was soft, like an angel. Too pure for most people to understand. He had the kindest heart out of anyone that he’d ever known. He was dedicated to school, always trying his best, but beating himself up when he wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t often happy unless he was doing things to benefit others.  
All those things combined and you realized the delicacy of Luhan, the things that made him who he was.  
Sehun couldn’t lie, Luhan was rather cute. But the type of cute that Sehun didn’t want to admit.  
Nor did he want to admit that he’d been thinking about him a bit more often than usual. During class he’d find himself staring in his direction, wondering what he’d do if one day he decided to hold his hand, or wrap his arms around his small frame.  
He didn’t really understand it himself, and he didn’t know if he liked him. He didn’t even know if he wanted to like him. And that’s what made this so hard.  
He’d gone his whole life liking girls, kissing girls, dating girls, and he’d never looked at a boy the way he looked at Luhan. He didn’t know if it was just a mishap, if maybe what he was feeling was only temporary.  
Sehun watched quietly as Luhan’s cheeks lit up gently with color.  
He watched as Luhan’s lip trembled before he looked away, shy over how close he had gotten.  
Sehun swallowed, digging a spoonful of the melting sugary cream out of the bowl, and leading it towards Luhan’s tiny pink lips.  
Luhan blushed harder, opening his mouth to take the spoon in, dragging his tongue across the bottom of the spoon so he didn’t leave an excess.  
Sehun swallowed as he pulled the spoon out, watching his tongue drag across the cold silver. He averted his eyes.  
“Good?”  
Luhan nodded. “It’s sweet…”  
Sehun watched his mouth carefully as he spoke, a soft gloss over them from the sugary substance.  
Luhan noticed his gaze and looked up into his eyes, looking away as his gaze met his. His heart was pounding, his cheeks turning redder than a tomato.  
Sehun set the pint down, moving closer to Luhan, setting a hand on the small of his back.  
He was so small, his waist tiny and fragile feeling. He pulled him closer, searching for his eyes until Luhan finally looked at him.  
“W-What are you doing…?” His voice was barely a whisper, and his eyes were as wide as a deers’, caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.  
Sehun leaned down, his mind getting the best of him, acting on impulse rather than thinking before his actions.  
He met his lips quickly, before he even had a chance to think.  
He felt Luhan grip his shirt, his tiny hands holding the fabric close.  
His lips felt soft, plump as he pressed them back, kissing him with a soft force.  
Sehun pulled away slowly, his eyes still closed as their lips parted.  
Luhan was looking at him, and he reached up, touching his cheek gently.  
Sehun smiled, whispering as if he had a secret to keep. “You had a little ice cream on your lips…”


	7. Notice #2

Hi readers,  
If you keep up with my updates, you may have realized that it has been a LONG while since I've updated this story.  
I have been rather busy recently, with both my education and my social life. I am going to make it a priority to write as much as possible now that I am back in the swing of things.   
I sincerely apologize if you have been waiting, but thank you all for your patience!   
I hope that you will still be willing to continue to read my writing and support me as much as you have before!  
Also, please leave me any comments on the things you want to see, or any questions you have thus far in the plot! I will answer all of them.  
Thanks!  
-oppaisdead


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Accept me as I am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Things are heating up... someone new has come into the mix.  
> Tell me what you think about this chapter in the comments!

Chanyeol was starting to notice something was off. Kyungsoo didn’t talk to anyone anymore, just the boy he always sat with in the library. And when Jongin saw them his face went blank, and he looked the other direction.  
Jongin had gotten quieter, more introverted recently. His aura had almost been burnt to  
nothing, his eyes darker when Kyungsoo was seen around.  
When Kyungsoo wasn’t near he was his same old self, playful and happy, always smiling and helping people out.  
When Kyungsoo was near he was cold, angry, snippy with anyone who tried to speak to him.  
Chanyeol, of all people, didn’t want to get involved, but he also didn’t want to watch Jongin suffer that way.  
It’d be hard to talk to either of them, but he at least had to try.  
There wasn’t much that he could do, especially now that Kyungsoo had broken himself as far as ever from the rest of them.  
When it came to Jongin, that would be the easier part.  
He sat beside him in every class they had together, hoping that somehow he’d open up to him and it would be easier to figure out what was going on.  
He hadn’t realized how closed up Jongin actually was, and the most they ever got around to talking about was the girl who worked at the supermarket with the perfect legs.  
Kyungsoo, on the other hand, seemed to be doing well.  
Chanyeol and Jongin decided to go to the library later in the afternoon, and they found their way to a corner near the windows at the back.  
The library was oddly empty, silent even.  
They worked quietly, talking in hushed whispers about how boring their textbooks were and how they honestly could probably get by without reading them.  
Jongin was laughing, pointing at the book, “I honestly don’t get why he-”  
He paused, his eyes losing all light. Chanyeol followed his eyes quietly, thinking maybe he’d seen a ghost, but instead saw Kyungsoo, smiling up at the taller boy he was with.  
They were walking between the bookshelves, the curly haired guy leading him around with a soft, yet subliminally flirty smile.  
Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo carefully, noticing the way he brushed against the curly-haired boy’s skin with his fingers, and the way he gently touched his uniform jacket, as a sign for him to come closer.  
Jongin began to pack up quickly, his eyes completely avoidant of the scene before them. Chanyeol saw that his ears were red beneath his dark hair, and that his cheeks were tinted to match.  
“What’s wrong…?”  
Chanyeol was actually concerned. He knew Jongin was fighting something, either trying to keep his mouth shut, or trying to keep himself from running out.  
“Nothing is wrong, Chanyeol. I think I should probably head off to bed. I have to see the priest before, anyways.”  
“You don’t have to lie to me, Jongin. You went to confession yesterday, I know that.”  
The deepness of the red on Jongin’s cheeks darkened sufficiently.  
Kyungsoo and the curly haired boy walked by, and Jongin, who was tense, finally stood up and walked over to them.  
Chanyeol stood, ready to break up whatever fight was about to occur, but Jongin just held out his hand to the other boy.  
He gave his signature smile, “Hi, I’m Kim Jongin.”  
The brown eyed boy smiled back and took his hand, shaking it. “Jongdae. Nice to meet you.”  
Kyungsoo was swiftly pushed out of the conversation, thrown aside as Jongin and Jongdae talked about books and shoes together, things that Kyungsoo obviously had no interest in.  
Chanyeol walked over to him slowly, gently tapping his shoulder, a few dollars in his hand.  
“Tea? I’ll buy.”  
And somehow, Kyungsoo actually complied. 

It was pretty late, everyone back in their dorms, except for the occasional clubs who met in the afternoon.  
It was chilly, the air oddly cold and breezy.  
They walked to the vending machines, pulling their jackets a bit closer to hold in their heat.  
“You haven’t really been hanging out with us recently.”  
Kyungsoo looked over at the comment, but not at Chanyeol’s face, at the ground slightly in front of him instead. He felt a bit of regret with just pushing himself away, but he’d never admit to it.  
“I’ve been busy…”  
Chanyeol looked away and sighed at the blatant lie.  
They stopped at the vending machine and Chanyeol looked down at him, leaning against the contraption.  
“I know it’s something with Jongin…”  
Kyungsoo tensed slightly at the mention of his name. “It’s not.”  
“It obviously is.”  
Kyungsoo was getting irritated, his eyebrows knitting together. “It’s none of you business, anyways. Make sure you tell Baekhyun that too.”  
Chanyeol put his money in, pressed a few buttons, and stayed silent for the rest of the trip.  
Kyungsoo obviously wasn’t going to tell him what was going on. 

“How long have you and Kyungsoo been friends?”  
Jongin and Jongdae were sitting against the wall of the library, outside so they could hear the crickets as they talked.  
“Quite a while actually, we knew each other in middle school.”  
“Oh wow… So you guys are pretty close?”  
Jongdae nodded, flashing an irresistible smile. The lights on the side of the buildings were giving his curly hair a funny sheen, highlighting the loose strands that escaped the usual formality. “What about you?”  
“I barely know him.”  
“Oh, really?”  
Jongin nodded, reaching forward to fix Jongdae’s crazy hair.  
Jongdae laughed, helping him to flatten it out. “He’s a pretty interesting person.”  
“Is he?”  
He nodded again, his voice soft as he spoke. “Beautiful really, he’s more complex than people realize. Much sweeter than people expect and see on the outside.”  
Jongin bit his lip, “He acts pretty cold, he’s dead set on ignoring me recently.”  
“He’s known for that. But sometimes he doesn’t even realize it. I wouldn’t take it personally.” Jongdae went to stand, stretching himself out, and held out a hand to pull Jongin up.  
“You should hang out with us, especially since you want to be his friend. Just… don’t get too close.”  
Jongin raised his eyebrow and took his hand, standing and brushing himself off.  
“Why not?”  
Jongdae looked around, then stepped closer, bringing his lips close to Jongin’s ear. He whispered softly, “Because he’s mine.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dangerous signals from within me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I hope it's enjoyable for everyone! Tell me what you think in the comments, and if you want more interaction between any ships.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were coming in just before all hell broke loose. Jongin’s whole demeanor changed in the matter of a few moments. His soft expression changed to one of anger, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes going dark.   
Even his aura changed, his friendly and beautiful kindness was shrouded by a sensation of hatred and dominance.   
It was scary to see such a quick change, and Chen wasn’t expecting it. Jongin’s fist connected with his face in a mere second, and next thing he knew he was pushed down by the force of the blow.  
He fell to the ground, one hand reaching to save him from hitting it too hard, and the other to move to his jaw, which was, more or less, bruised.  
The force of the punch was shocking. Jongin wasn’t a very big guy, he was skinny and lean, and didn’t have the type of muscles that were associated with a blow like the one he imposed on Chen.   
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walked in right to see Chen fall to the ground, and Chanyeol was over before Kyungsoo could even process what was going on.  
Kyungsoo was never good at situations like these. He didn’t like violence, or sudden change of any kind, honestly. And what he saw happen with Jongin was frightening.   
He was wondering what Jongdae must have done for Jongin to change like that.  
Jongdae wasn’t a mean person, he was sweet, rather kind to Kyungsoo, and anyone else he knew. He didn’t understand what could have set Jongin off like that.   
But he didn’t ask. He watched Chanyeol make his way between them, holding a hand out to keep Jongin away, and offering the other to Jongdae to help him up.   
The mood settled down, as if a dark cloud had made its way here for a single hit of lightning, and then slowly pulled out of sight.   
“What happened?!”   
Chen honestly looked terrified. His eyes were wide and his hand was on his jaw.   
Jongin on the other hand had no expression, but Kyungsoo saw a single glint of surprise in his eyes. And what was that behind the clouded expression? Regret?  
He couldn’t tell.   
Chanyeol led Jongdae to the nurse quickly, and Kyungsoo was left there, standing in the midst of the empty library with a fuming Jongin. 

Jongin was sitting down now, his head lowered, staring at the table.  
“Why did you hit Jongdae?” Kyungsoo’s voice was low and quiet, and he didn’t move any closer to him at all.  
But Jongin didn’t give an answer. He knew there was no point in trying anymore. He made a huge mistake just now, and there was no reversing it.  
Kyungsoo took a few steps closer, standing on the other side of the table. He slammed his hands down, making Jongin jump and look up at him.   
Kyungsoo made direct eye contact, locking his eyes with his, his own glinting with a bit of fury. He repeated himself, his voice slower now.   
“Why did you hit Jongdae…?”  
Jongin’s eyes never left his. He swallowed, his jaw setting as he looked up into the eyes of the boy he had become so obsessed with.   
Though, Kyungsoo saw something change in Jongin’s eyes. He watched them soften, then become terrified.  
“I-I… I am so sorry, Kyungsoo.” Jongin’s voice shook audibly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”  
Kyungsoo’s eyes softened themselves. His grip on the table gave in a bit, and he moved over again, taking a seat cautiously beside him.  
“What do you mean…?”  
Jongin shook his head, hiding his face by looking away. “You should go check on Jongdae.”  
Kyungsoo stayed still for just a moment, swallowing as he studied the slim boy. He was shaking, his eyes were wide and confused, and he was almost afraid to get anywhere near Kyungsoo.   
So Kyungsoo stood, and he left after putting his hand on Jongin’s shoulder, hoping it would give him a bit of relief.   
Jongin waited until Kyungsoo was out of sight before moving again. He felt a shiver run through his body, but there was no breeze.  
He set his jaw, his skin burning where Kyungsoo had touched him.   
And he listened, because softly, in the back of his head, he swore he could hear someone whispering.


End file.
